For the love of two women
by 0zer0
Summary: Post season three. Everything has been set right. Except for Myka's struggle dealing with her emotions about Helena and Emily Lake.
1. Chapter 1

For the love of two women.

Chapter 1

Myka shifted carefully in her seat trying to find a more comfortable position. Unfortunately the movement garnered the attention of her partner driving the car.

"Are you okay? We can find a place to stop."

Pete's worried tone made her smile. "God no. As sore as I am I would rather keep going than stay in another motel!"

"Well it was so nice of you to break that guys fall by letting him land on you!" His humor belayed how worried he had been seeing his partner nearly crushed when their quarry had fallen off the second floor landing on top of the much smaller Myka. Fortunately she had had the presence of mind to pull the artifact they had been searching for from his pocket before he could run again.

"Next time I chase. You catch." Both too tired to carry on their usual banter they slipped back into silence, and Myka turned her gaze back out the window at the darkened landscape speeding past.

It was early evening, but the sun had set reducing the vast landscape down to the limited area illuminated by the SUV's headlights. Their plan was to drive through the night back to the Warehouse rather than staying another night in a crappy motel like the one they had just spent two weeks in. Not really two weeks for the world as it had been more like four days, but for the agents and other motel guests caught in the grasp of a time manipulating artifact it had been two very long weeks.

They drove in silence for a few more miles before Pete's quiet voice broke into her thoughts. "Cheyenne is kinda on our way... If you wanted to stop...Maybe..."

Myka turned to face him as his words trailed off. He was such a good guy. Far more sensitive than his brash exterior implied. "Thank you Pete. But its getting late..."

"Yeah, but I seem to recall hearing the words 'any time your are in town Agent Bering'."

"Pete! Were you eves dropping on us?" Myka was immediately indignant. Her interactions with Helena, Emily, were something she tried very hard to keep separate from her professional life. But on a previous trip through Cheyenne their conversation had run long and Pete had been waiting impatiently nearby as Myka and Emily said their goodbyes outside the restaurant they had met at for lunch.

"Of course not! I was... monitoring the situation." This earned him a patented Myka frown, but he tried to cajole his partner into action knowing that seeing Emily would improve Myka's mood. And a happy Myka made for a happy Pete. "Come on. Just give her a call and see if she is available."

Myka sat quietly contemplating her desire verses what she felt was the 'right' thing to do. Pete was wonderfully encouraging towards her slowly evolving relationship, but not everyone agreed. Specifically her bosses. But what had been done was just so wrong. After saving them all from the Warehouse explosion Helena's reward had been to have her memory purged once again and sent back to her life as Emily Lake.

The whole team, Artie included, had been aghast. Helena had not. She had simply nodded her acceptance and walked quietly away with her handlers disappearing behind the dark tinted windows of a nondescript black sedan.

That lack of fight, the lack of seeming to care about her own fate, struck Myka then. Helena Grace Wells had given up. Sacrificing her life in the original time line to save them all was both noble and in no small way a suicide. An exit from a life whose burdens had gotten too heavy for even the indomitable HG to carry any longer. And if she had managed to save the only people who connected her to the world then that was a bonus.

It broke Myka's heart. And for some months, as the team recovered from the tragedy it stayed that way. Until one odd day she and Pete found themselves driving through Cheyenne on their way to collect an artifact when the realization hit her: Helena was still out there somewhere.

When they returned from the mission Myka had subtly asked Claudia to do a little digging to see if she was still teaching in Wyoming or if the Regents had moved her. Much to both their surprise Emily Lake had been returned to her life. Of course Pete and Steve caught them discussing what they should do and weighed in. The shouting match of options, from stealing the Janus Coin from the Regent Vault to simply doing recon on the woman, resulted in the group realizing that as far as they were concerned Helena, a.k.a. Emily Lake, was one of theirs and they weren't going to leave her adrift. And to hell with the Regents or anyone else.

But how to approach it was left to Myka to decide. And, the next Friday, when the sun was bright and Lincoln High School would be on early release, she told Artie she was taking the day off and wouldn't be available over the weekend. Myka had waited in the hall outside Emily's classroom and tried to act calm while her heart beat out of her chest when the school bell rang. When no more students filtered out of the open door she had slowly approached. Knocking on the frame before entering and greeting the long lost friend that barely knew her. "Hello, Emily? I don't know if you remember me..."

Emily had turned at the sound of the knock on the door. Immediately recognizing the other woman she smiled brightly. "Agent Bering! Of course I remember you!" Without thought she hugged the other woman. Inexplicably happy she pulled back from the hug and felt her stomach drop at the distressed look on her visitors face. "Unless you are here to tell me I'm about to be kidnapped again?"

Myka pulled back from the hug and shook her head. "No no. Nothing like that. I actually just..." She had been ready to lie and say she was just passing through town, but something stopped her. "No. I actually just wanted to see how you were. We never got a chance to talk after everything... and..." Getting embarrassed she could feel a blush start to form on her face. "And I probably could have just called huh?"

Emily, sensing Myka's distress dismissed her worry. "A call would have been lovely, but seeing you in person is an even greater pleasure."

They spent most of that weekend together. Myka stayed in a hotel near Emily's apartment and the woman showed her around her town. The small art gallery, her favorite book store, some hiking trails. They fell into the easy pattern of longtime friends despite being virtual strangers. Much like it had been when she first met Helena. Myka was fairly quiet letting Emily's enthusiasm and natural talkative nature fill the air.

It wasn't till brunch on Sunday that Emily had reached across the table and held Myka's hand. They were both a little startled but neither pulled away. And then Emily had finally asked the real question: why are you really here Myka?

Myka remained silent staring at Helena, no Emily's, concerned eyes. Unsure how to explain things knowing how much of the truth she had to withhold, so she settled on speaking her own truth. "I had...something bad happen at work. A tragedy really. I lost someone that I should have been able to save. And, when everything is said and done, I realized that it is the people in your life that matter most." Squeezing the hand in hers she smiled, "And then I remembered this charming school teacher in Wyoming that I had wanted to get to know better but had let work distract me from."

Emily had been quite touched at Myka's words. They agreed to call. Email. See each other the next time Myka was free. And see what came of it all. Myka had driven all the way back to Univille with a smile on her face. Until she got to Leena's B & B to be greeted by a very agitated Artie who had been left out of the loop about who she was visiting. Oddly he had been quite sympathetic and after they talked a little more about where Myka's head was he had simply admonished her to be careful. The Regents were already aware of the visit.

But they hadn't explicitly said she couldn't visit Emily. And so she had. Many times since that first trip to check on their missing Agent. But Myka couldn't pretend any more that it was just a friendship they were forming. That she was just looking out for a fellow Warehouse Agent that the Regents seemed to have abandoned. All of which had her stymied though because she really hadn't expected it. How in the world could a simple school teacher compare to the memory of H.G. Wells? Which quite honestly did a huge disservice to both Emily and Helena, but Myka couldn't seem to get her head around it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myka was pulled from her thoughts and memories by the feel of the SUV slowing down and Pete turning on the blinker as he maneuvered toward the off-ramp. "What are you doing?"

"I need a snack."

Pete's appetite was notorious around the Warehouse and Myka was used to the odd detour to try 'world famous' dishes advertised all across America. "What sign did you see this time?"

Pete just grinned as he quickly spotted the well lit truck stop only a short distance from the highway. "I'm just going to grab a burger to-go and stretch my legs. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Myka watched him close his door and then, walking backwards away from the car, he mouthed the words 'call her' while gesturing with his thumb and pinkie spread like he was holding a phone to his ear. Smiling at his behavior she quickly realized her very intuitive partner was giving her a little unasked for privacy. Before he even reached the door to the restaurant she had her phone out with her finger hovering over the dial button.

The motion was stilled though as her mind and heart immediately began their internal battle. Spending time with Emily had become both a positive and negative experience. They were growing closer. She would almost say they were dating if their interactions were more frequent, but Myka's job kept her away from easy communication far too much for that to be true. The idea of advancing their relationship to a place Emily clearly wanted to go also absolutely terrified Myka because no matter how close they got, in the back of her head would forever linger the image of Helena. The knowledge that the world was lessened for the loss of H.G. Wells' brilliant mind ate at Myka every time she looked at Emily. That the Regents had no right to leave her in their limbo prison angered her. And the fact that she was lying to a woman she was failing more in love with every time they spoke made her hate herself.

And then there was Emily Lake. A wonderful woman full of life and passion. In so many ways she had all the potential to be as amazing as Helena. Was as amazing as Helena except she hadn't lived though the amount of trauma HG had. Hadn't been tempered by so hot a fire. Didn't she deserve a full happy life? But could she ever have that with Myka living with one foot in the past? With Myka having to keep her away from such a huge part of her life since the Regents would not be happy if she brought her girlfriend into the world of the Warehouse. She would only ever be able to share half of herself. Would Emily be better off if Myka let her go?

With no clear answers Myka let her desire win out and before she knew it the breathless sound of Emily Lake answering her phone filled her ears after a few rings.

"Myka! Hello!"

Smiling at the loud and enthusiastic greeting Myka had to ask, "Are you jogging?"

"What? No no. Sorry about that. Hold on." There was a pause and then Emily spoke in a calmer tone. "I am at the school and had to rush outside the noisy gym to take your call."

"I'm sorry if you are busy. I can call you back later."

"No! Now is fine. I'm chaperoning the High School dance actually, so any excuse to escape to the hallway and away from awkward teenage flirting is welcome!" In a flirty tone of her own, Emily added, "Besides, I always want to talk to you Agent Bering."

"Hmmm, do your students know what a flirt you are Ms. Lake?"

Emily let out a light laugh, "Oh, if they knew half the stuff that is in my head I would loose my job tomorrow!"

Myka grinned at their banter. She loved the woman's mind and quick wit, and in a flash knew she wanted nothing more than to see her in person. "I'm not too far from Cheyenne. Will you be free in an hour or so?"

There was a brief pause before Emily answered making Myka's heart still. Was she asking too much? Being unfair to the other woman just showing up like this? Before she could give voice to her anxiety though Emily answered.

"I would love love love to see you, but I am on chaperon duty till 11:30pm..."

Glancing at her watch, Myka saw it was only about 8pm. Before she could offer to hang out in town till Emily was free the other woman spoke tentatively.

"You could join me. Be my date at the dance and all." Again Emily flirted, "Protect me from all the teen boy lust wont you Agent Bering?"

Myka laughed, "I'm afraid if they see us together we will only add fuel to their lust."

"You are probably right." Emily gave a small sigh. "Too much girl on girl for a small Midwestern high school I suppose."

In her head Myka could picture the other woman giving a sardonic little smile. "Well I could come by the school and not hold your hand, and not ask you to dance, and not kiss you hello if you like."

"Ugh. How dreadful."

"But I will stand close and glare at any boys who approach you. I'll even flash my badge and gun if you like."

This caused Emily to laugh. "Oh as much as I would love that... Seriously though. Come by. We can talk and you can meet some of the other teachers with me tonight. None of them believe you are real you know."

Emily's words were light, but Myka knew they held a thread of truth in them. Any time they had spent together Myka had not wanted to interact with Emily's friends. It felt odd. Like admitting that Emily really did have a life in Cheyenne and her time there wasn't just a place holder for Helena. She had also kept her own personal information to a minimum. Only Pete had spoke to Emily in the months that Myka had been seeing her, and he was kept at a distance with fairly brief interactions. Myka had been surprised at how restrained he was being about it all. Claudia as well actually, but she had Steve's return to distract her.

Taking a breath, Myka stared out the window mindlessly watching the parking lot traffic trying to gather her thoughts.

"Myka. I'm sorry..."

The contrite sound of Emily's voice pulled Myka out of her own worries. "No, don't apologize Emily. I...I know I keep a distance, and I'm the one who should be apologizing." Emily didn't say anything and Myka didn't really expect her too. They had danced around this issue by pretending that their feelings for each other were not as deep as they were, but they were rapidly reaching a point where Myka had to jump in or stop dipping her toe in the pool.

Firming her resolve Myka nodded to herself. "I would love to come by the school and meet your friends Emily."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Myka could see Pete coming out of the restaurant. "I will call you in an hour or so when we reach Cheyenne."

"I am really looking forward to seeing you Myka. I'm glad you called."

Myka could hear the smile in the other woman's voice. "Me too Emily. See you soon."

Myka ended the call and waited for Pete to settle back into the drivers seat. As he reached to start up the engine she smiled at him. "So I was thinking Cheyenne."

Pete simply nodded his agreement, "Cheyenne it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Myka had texted when they reached the city limits letting Emily know they would be there shortly. Having made a few stops at the school over the past couple of months Myka knew she would need to be escorted into the building past security. Assuming she didn't want to flash her badge and make the visit 'official'. As Pete steered the SUV into an open parking spot not far from the Lincoln High gymnasium's main entrance they could see Emily waiting out front by the flag pole. She had both arms wrapped around herself to ward off the slight chill in the air as she had clearly not bothered to put on a coat over the sleeveless blue dress she wore. When Pete and Myka both climbed out of the SUV she spotted them and began walking over with a large welcoming smile.

As Pete popped open the back door of the SUV he sang under his breath, "I'm hot for teacher...got it bad got it bad..." Switching to a quiet humming of the tune when Myka smacked him in the arm and Emily came within ear shot.

"Myka I'm so happy you are here!" Emily reached out and hugged the taller woman. Hesitating only a moment she also gave a gentle kiss to Myka's lips. Things were so unsure between them, but the desire to express the strong feelings she was developing for the Secret Service Agent were getting harder to suppress. Even if it wasn't the wisest choice to plant a kiss on her sort-of girlfriend in the school parking lot in front of Myka's partner. But Myka hadn't seemed to mind and only smiled as they pulled apart. Turning, Emily kept her arm around Myka's waist as she addressed Pete, "Hello Pete. How are you?"

Pete smiled at both the polite inquiry as well as his partner's happy expression. He had been so right about encouraging this. He knew Myka was torn in a dozen different directions about her relationship with Emily and guilt about HG, but he could tell when these two women were together, in whatever incarnation, they were both happier. "I am excellent Emily. And I thank you for taking Miss Cranky Cranky off my hands."

"Pete!" Myka frowned at him in annoyance.

Emily turned and smiled at Myka, "Are you cranky?"

Before Myka could say anything Pete waived away the concern, "Not anymore. Her mood dramatically lifted about 20 seconds ago." Pulling out their travel gun case he unlocked it and flipped open the lid. "Agent?"

Disentangling her arm from Emily's shoulder, Myka reached under her jacket to pull her service weapon, quickly removing the clip and confirming the chamber was empty before placing it in the case. Realizing she also didn't need the harness she pulled off her jacket and draped it over Emily's shoulders so she could remove the leather belt and holster from her body adding it to the case with her weapon.

Emily pulled the jacket tighter around her as the warmth from the other woman's body seeped into her own chilled arms. She watched the process of Myka disarming with some trepidation, but did not comment. She knew what Myka did for a living. Had seen some of it first hand. But that didn't mean she embraced it. When Pete snapped the lid shut with just Myka's gun inside Emily delayed him. "Would you like to join us for the rest of the dance Pete? When I mentioned to a few of the single teachers a handsome MALE secret service agent may accompany Myka they got all atwitter with excitement."

Pete grinned widely. "Ooooh. Do you hear that Myka? Atwitter!"

Myka rolled her eyes and reached down to take Emily's hand. "Don't encourage him."

Emily laughed. "Seriously Pete, you are welcome to join us. The music will be on for another hour or so and then we clean up."

Pete glanced at his partner but didn't get a 'go away' vibe from her. "You know, after this last assignment I think I'd enjoy cutting a rug with some lovely single teachers."

As Pete took care of his own service weapon Myka pulled Emily's hand so they could move a small distance away from prying ears. Knowing it would take a minute for Pete to safely lock up their weapons she turned to meet Emily's dark gaze invading her personal space as they stood toe to toe. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Emily leaned into Myka's body and signed when strong arms wrapped around her waist under the borrowed jacket.

"You look beautiful this evening."

Emily pulled back slightly so they could make eye contact but their lower bodies remained touching. "Why thank you Agent Bering."

Noticing that their heights were matched Myka glanced down to see rather high heels to go with the knee length dress Emily wore making her legs look like they went on for miles. When her eyes tracked back up to Emily's she smiled, "I think I like the extra height."

"I missed you Myka."

The serious tone in Emily's voice caused Myka's stomach to drop and she knew her expression had changed as the other woman looked down and began pulling away from their embrace. Tightening her grip, Myka held on till Emily relented and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck tightly. "I missed you too." She whispered into strait dark hair thinking how very true the words were since from Myka's perspective they had been out of contact for well over three weeks even if Emily only experienced one while Pete and Myka were trapped in the artifact time loop.

Pleased at the affection Myka was willing to share Emily briefly squeezed tighter before pulling back from the embrace. There would be time for more serious conversations later. But as she let go of Myka she noticed the other woman wincing slightly. Concerned she asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Oh, just some bumps and bruises from our last assignment." Myka shrugged off the concern as they broke their tight embrace but continued to hold hands as they began walking toward the gym entrance.

Just then Pete caught up and, having heard the tail end of their conversation, chimed in much to Myka's dismay. "Yes, Myka concluded our case by allowing our suspect to fall on top of her from a second story balcony!"

This caused Emily to spin toward Myka with a very concerned look while Myka just wanted to punch her partner. Instead she smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Emily." Glaring at Pete behind Emily's head she growled, "Tell her I'm fine Pete."

Pete briefly patted Emily's shoulder. "She's fine Emily. I always got her back."

Myka could tell the woman was only marginally reassured by Pete's statement. This was another new experience for Myka. Since joining the secret service any major romantic relationship she had been in was with other officers who inherently knew the dangers of the job. And while her and Helena had not had much of an opportunity to progress their relationship toward romance they were well aware of the dangers they both faced. Emily however was an outsider and Myka could tell that the dangers of her job would most likely be a sticking point for them. Yet another obstacle that she simply did not want to think about while holding hands with the beautiful woman. "And I am always careful."

Emily frowned but accepted the statement and began walking briskly toward the gym with Myka in tow. Catching up to a slowly walking Pete who seemed to be very intently not looking at them she poked his shoulder as she passed him. In a rather menacing tone for a Midwestern school teacher she said, "See that you keep her safe Agent Lattimer or I'll feed you to the PTA." Pulling the gym door open she gave him a fiery look before entering, "There will be nothing left of you but bones."

Pete and Myka made eye contact and Pete mouthed, "Did she just go HG on me?"

Emily's grip on Myka's hand pulled her into the building behind her before Myka had a chance to respond, but her face clearly showed her own surprise at the threat issued by the previously unassuming school teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last hour of the dance passed quickly. Pete of course charmed both teachers and a few female students alike. Myka for her part smiled a lot and stayed near Emily's side trying not to look as stiff as she felt. Both physically and metaphorically. Her body was quite sore from earlier, but returning feelings of being a social misfit were worse to endure. The high school atmosphere was making it too easy to slip into old patterns of standing back and observing. Something that with life experience Myka realized made her very good at her job. Very little went unnoticed, and she even pointed out a couple of rule breakers to Emily and helped her bust up their little click.

With Pete and Myka's help the teachers quickly cleaned up the gym after the dance concluded. As they all made their way out to the nearly empty parking lot one of Pete's more enamored fans suggested they all go out for a late meal at a nearby diner. The cheerful group of five teachers and two secret service agents quickly agreed except Emily who had been observing Myka's slowly stiffening movements. She could tell that some of it was a tiny bit social awkwardness another larger part was because she was clearly in pain.

Having trailed the group out of the building Emily made eye contact with Myka and knew she was game if Emily wanted to join the group. This made Emily smile. Myka probably even thought she had hidden her physical state, but Emily had been observing her very closely. She knew what Myka's normal confident stride looked like and this wasn't it. Pausing by her car Emily wrapped one arm around Myka's pulling her close. "I am going to give it a pass tonight guys. I am done in."

The group groaned and tried to tease her into going. With one closer friend teasing, "You just want to spend time alone with Myka."

Myka blushed slightly but Pete quickly jumped in to save his partner more scrutiny. He too could see that the woman was not feeling well. "Hey! I'm up for food! Lets leave these two and feed the Pete!"

The girlish giggling from her otherwise mature co-workers caused Emily to roll her eyes, but she was none the less pleased at Pete's interference. "You guys go. We will join another time."

As the discussion began about who should drive, Myka pulled Emily to the side of their SUV. "We can join them if you like."

Emily leaned into Myka and smiled. "I would like very much if you would join me, just me, at my place. I see them everyday. You are a rarity that I don't wish to share any more tonight."

A great deal of teasing and cat calls came from Pete and Emily's co-workers as Myka quickly grabbed her bag out of the SUV and joined Emily beside her car. In short order the two of them were driving away from the school and their friends without a thought to anyone but each other.

Emily held Myka's hand as she drove despite the occasional tight grip the Agent would suddenly use on the appendage. She had learned early that Myka was not fond of her driving style, but that hadn't slowed her down yet. She loved zipping through town and around corners far too fast for her late model sedan, and even entertained the idea of buying a sportier car in the future. But for now she tooled around town generally oblivious to the honking horns and rude hand gestures tossed her way as she broke traffic laws and speed limits alike.

Arriving at her apartment building they held hands and exchanged glances on the short elevator ride. Opening her apartment door Emily flipped on the light as she walked into the living room to the sound of a yowling cat angry at his late dinner. Bending down she gave Dickens a quick pet and shooed him away before turning to her guest.

Taking in Myka's stiff appearance and rumple suit she reached out for the woman's overnight bag. "So Agent Bering, do you want to stay in the guest room or can I entice you to sleep somewhere a little closer to me?"

Myka slowly followed as Emily backed across the room toward her bedroom all the while holding her gaze with an inviting smile. The first couple of visits Myka had stayed in a hotel, but eventually Emily had insisted she stay at her apartment. Despite the deepening intimacy between them Myka had not actually allowed them to become intimate. And she knew exactly what, who, held her back. Much to Emily's disappointment.

Seeing the hesitation on Myka's face, Emily stopped backing up and moved into Myka's body wrapping her free arm around the taller woman's waist and placing her lips next to a delicate ear where she whispered softly, "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for Myka. You know I won't pressure you. But I can see that you are hurting and I just want to snuggle up with you in my bed and hold you."

Feeling her body warming to the idea despite her mind's never ending tug of war with guilt, Myka relaxed into Emily's loose embrace. There really wasn't anything else in the world she wanted more right then than to just sink into a soft bed and Emily's arms and sleep for about two days. Nodding her head she smiled at the instant look of happiness her acquiescence had caused. "Lead the way."

While Myka showered and changed into some clean sleepwear from Emily's drawer, the other woman quickly saw to Dickens' needs. Feeding him and giving him some attention so he would stop dancing around her feet. She loved him, but sometimes he could be quite annoying to say the least. Hearing the shower turn off she made her way back to the bedroom just in time to see Myka come out freshly scrubbed and sleepy eyed.

"Would you like anything before laying down Myka? A snack? A drink?"

Myka reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. An agents best friend. "Just a glass of water so I can take a couple of these and then I am dying to just lay down." Sitting on the end of the bed, Myka's mind drifted briefly until Emily returned to the room with the water. Looking up she once again noticed how lovely the other woman looked in her blue dress. She had kicked off the heels, but still wore everything else from her evening at the dance. "I'm sorry I am ruining your night out Emily. You look so

lovely and here all I want to do is put on sweats and lay down."

Sitting down beside Myka, Emily traced the other woman's lips briefly with a finger tip. "Don't frown. I am thrilled you are here. I would much rather be here with you than at Denny's with the rest of them." Quirking the corner of her mouth up in a half smile she teased, "Besides, I look way too good to waste it on the breakfast special! You can take me out someplace nice another time."

Appreciating what Emily was doing, Myka nodded and smiled. "I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Good." Standing up Emily handed over the glass of water. "I am going to go change. You settle in and I will join you. Then I want you to tell me about your adventures."

"Emily..."

Recognizing the tone, Emily mock glared back at Myka before disappearing through the open bathroom door, but her voice drifted out. "I know I know. Classified information. Blah blah. But you've got to tell me something! I'm a simple school teacher! Who am I going to tell? Besides, I live vicariously through you."

Myka frowned at the empty doorway. This wasn't the first time Emily eluded to the dullness of her own life verses the adventure of Myka's. Knowing who she really was, the H.G. Wells wrapped in the life of a school teacher, made Myka's stomach hurt with guilt and frustration.

Scooting back on the bed she set the water down wondering once again if this was a good idea, but the thought immediately left her head when Emily came back into the room in shorts and a tank top. While not dressed to seduce the woman clearly knew her appeal in the cloths. And the impish little grin she tossed at Myka as she slid under the sheets proved it.

"Your staring Agent Bering."

Shaking her head, Myka gave up and crawled under the covers hitting the nearby light before settling against the other woman's side. Their body's quickly aligned like they were always meant to be together and Myka let out a long sigh. "You are a very beautiful woman Emily Lake."

In the dark Emily smiled and held on a little tighter. Just having Myka visit always made her so happy, but having her in her arms, in her bed, well that was about the best. And if she got lucky by morning she would be able to breach a few more of the woman's prickly barriers. It truly was a test of her resolve to endure the push pull of their odd relationship. But she had no doubt Myka would bring all the excitement she needed into her life. She already did. "You are rather beautiful yourself Myka Bering."

Myka wished she could pursue a conversation with the woman in her arms. But her bruised and tired body was giving in to the comforting warmth of the bed and body beside her. Before she knew it she had drifted into a far more relaxed sleep than she had experienced in months.


	5. Chapter 5

For the love of two women

Ch 5

Emily jerked awake as her entire body gave a large twitch. She fairly frequently woke up that way, but never gave it much thought as there was no one to be disturbed besides Dickens' and he usually just rolled over and ignored her. Feeling the warmth of Myka's body shifting slightly she immediately felt embarrassed and hoped she hadn't woken the other woman up. Turning her head Emily looked over her shoulder to meet open green eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Myka had woke up instantly when Emily jerked suddenly in her arms. It would have been hard not to notice for a heavy sleeper. Something Myka most definitely was not. Every noise or creak could wake her up making living at Leena's B&B difficult at times. Having the body tucked tightly against hers suddenly spasm was guaranteed to pull her out of sleep.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you." Emily rolled over so that she was facing Myka and wrapped her body around the long lean one that had been snuggled behind her moments before. "Go back to sleep. Its very early."

Having been pushed onto her back and now being used as Emily's pillow, Myka wrapped her arms around the other woman's body without thought. The room was almost pitch black so she knew they had only been asleep for a couple of hours. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." Emily closed her eyes and tried very hard to breath evenly. Hoping Myka's presence, and the breathing exercises, would stave off the panic attack she felt rising at the oppressive darkness in the room. She really really did not want to have to explain her strange behavior.

Getting nothing more than warm breath against her neck Myka knew Emily had not fallen back to sleep based on the stiffness of her body. Trying to think of another way to ask what was wrong she suddenly felt the other woman pull out of her arms and get out of bed. Easing up onto one elbow Myka tried to see the other woman's movements in the dark. "Whats wrong?"

A small, dim light clicked on by the floor illuminating Emily's sheepish expression. "Don't tease me, but sometimes I can't sleep without a night light." Crawling back into the bed she lay down on her side facing Myka who had lain back down but stared blankly up at the ceiling in the now dimly lit room. "Do you mind? Will it keep you awake?"

Myka blinked a couple of times knowing she needed to answer but unable to quite think of words as her mind ran in circles explaining why Emily was afraid of the dark. Eventually she cleared her throat and answered quietly, "Of course I don't mind. It wont keep me awake."

Reaching out a hand Emily ran it down Myka's arm till she could twine their fingers together. "Since the accident."

Confused, Myka turned her head to look at Emily's intense dark eyes. "What?"

"Since the accident. That's when I started having trouble sleeping in the dark." Still holding onto Myka's hand Emily rolled onto her own back mirroring Myka's previous position. "You never ask."

Myka continued to stare at Emily's profile. She did not need to ask what the other woman meant. "I know."

"Is it because you aren't interested?"

"You know that isn't true." Myka felt a knot of dread forming in her gut at the tone of their conversation. "I love hearing you tell me anything you want to talk about..."

Emily frowned slightly at that. "Is it because of your job? Because its all 'classified'? I mean, have you been doing it so long that you've forgotten how to simply share with another person?"

"Perhaps..." But that was taking the easy way out and Myka knew it the instant the first word left her mouth but couldn't stop. "I do have to keep many things to myself..."

Giving a humorless laugh, Emily turned her head once again to meet Myka's eyes with an assessing look. "Liar." Seeing Myka blink back tears and swallow convulsively at being caught so handily in her attempts to sidestep the issue Emily felt all her annoyance drain away. She didn't even know why she was pushing Myka. The woman's secretive behavior was nothing new and something Emily had pretty much accepted. Perhaps her unsettling non-dream had put her in a bad mood. But now that she had started down the path she couldn't seem to stop herself from asking her real question, "Is it because of the people you've lost?"

"Emily... I can't talk about-"

Rolling onto her side and shifting up onto one elbow so she could look down on Myka's now tear stained face she wiped one salty track away with her thumb feeling all her love and affection for the woman rush over her. "Tell me about her."

Myka slammed her eyes shut hoping that would keep more tears, or emotion, from leaking out."Its classified..."

Continuing to stroke Myka's cheek, Emily felt her heart breaking for the pain Myka clearly kept buried inside. They were such opposites. Where Emily was haunted by a complete lack of a past Myka was haunted by too much past. They made quite the pair. "The details are classified Myka. Your feelings about them are yours to share if you want. And I would listen. You know that don't you? I would listen to you tell me anything and I would just love you more..."

They both registered Emily's words at the same time but neither acknowledged it verbally. Instead Emily leaned down and kissed Myka trying to convey all the love and compassion she felt for the wounded woman. And Myka let her. Let herself fully feel the love and pain and regret and joy that existed between them.

Pulling back slowly from the intimate exchange, Emily ran her thumb over Myka's lower lip trying to bring her mind back from the edge of her physical need. When Myka slowly opened her eyes Emily smiled. "I think you are the most amazing woman Myka, but your wounds keep your love and passion locked away." Shaking her head in mild awe, Emily continued, "I am not sure how I did it, or what I've done to deserve it, but you are in my life and I am so grateful for it. And if nothing more ever comes from our time together I hope I, in some way, help you move past whatever tragedy brought you back to my classroom that day."

Silence hung between them so long that Emily finally sighed and broke eye contact. Moving away slightly she settled onto her back along side Myka but no longer touching. Just as she began to mentally kick herself for crossing the unspoken limits between them she felt Myka shifting in the bed. For a moment all she could feel was an intense pain in her heart so strong it actually pushed the air from her lungs as she assumed the other woman was about to get up and walk out the door. Leaving Emily alone in the world again. Distracted by the echo of her own painful heart beat it took a moment to realize that Myka was not getting out of bed. And apparently not running away. Instead the woman was tentatively moving closer. Unsure, but willing, Emily reached out with one arm to wrap it around Myka's shoulders to draw the woman closer. Pulling tightly till their bodies aligned as they always did with Myka's head on her shoulder, arms around one another, legs entangled.

In a quiet voice, Myka began, "Her name was Helena..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been struggling with this part for a long time. Hope it holds up.

For the love of two women...

Part 6

Emily sat at her small kitchen table staring sightlessly out the window. A mug of tea held forgotten in her hands slowly cooled as a cool breeze came in through the partially open window. Sunrise was just breaking in the distance turning the sky from dark purple to light purple to finally light blue before the feel of Dickens' rubbing against her leg pulled her out of the trance she had fallen into. Looking down at the cat she set her untouched tea on the table before reaching out to scoop him up. Pulling his soft body against hers she pressed her face into the fur at his neck enjoying the feel of his purr vibrating deep in his throat. "You are a good boy. Yes, a very good boy..."

After praising the already arrogant feline she released her hug and gave a small half smile as he immediately jumped off her lap onto the floor and sat by his dish looking up at her expectantly. "And I am a very well trained human."

Finished satisfying Dickens' need for canned food, Emily poured out her cold tea and set the kettle to heating for another cup. She liked her morning routine of getting up early. Drinking a hot cup of tea and sitting by the window to write for a few hours before having to begin her day. It was her time to let her mind wander wherever it wished. But this morning her mental wanderings had not poured out the end of her pen and onto the pages of her notebook like usual. As she waited for the water to heat she glanced at the closed notebook on the table. This morning no words had come to her. At least no words of her own. All she could think about were Myka's words.

The other woman had spoke for a long time before finally drifting to sleep early that morning. Emily had lain beside the woman still holding her tightly against her body letting the rhythm of Myka's steady breathing comfort her even if her words had not. The tale of heartbreak and loss was more than Emily was sure she could handle. She quite honestly, was a bit of a mess herself. She still struggled with a blank past. Struggled to define who exactly she was in this world, and she had found that being with Myka made her feel more like herself than she did any other time in her life. But the tragedies that Myka had shared... She wasn't sure she had the capacity to cope with that. The only thing she was sure of was that the alternative, to NOT have Myka in her life, was unacceptable. So she had to figure out how to cope. How to be there for the woman she was even more certain now that she was in love with. Even if Myka could never love her back the same way.

Feeling the exhaustion of a mostly sleepless, and emotionally draining night, Emily sat back down putting her head in her hands rubbing against the minor headache that had sprung up behind her eyes. A small sound caught her attention and she looked up to see Myka standing in the kitchen doorway looking as unrested as Emily felt. "Hey."

"Hey." Myka hesitated on the threshold of the room. Seeing Emily sitting with her head bowed had struck at her heart anew. Having unburdened her self, at least somewhat, the night before Myka now felt guilt twist in her gut. She had told a tale of love and loss to the very woman it was about. That part however she had kept to herself. The last dark secret that kept Myka from giving in to her feelings for Emily.

When Myka just continued to stare at her Emily stood up from her seat and crossed the room till she stood in front of the other woman. Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around Myka's middle and rested her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder. After only a moment Myka's arms went around her back and hugged her close. She knew Myka was waiting for her to say something. To kick her out. To hate her. But how could she? Witnessing Myka's pain only made her want to hold on tighter. To somehow find words that would make it better. She needed better words...

Shifting out of the hug, Emily looked Myka in the eye before raising her hand to trace the small frown on the other woman's lips. Sliding one hand behind Myka's head she pulled lightly till their lips met in a fairly chaste, but emotion filled kiss. Pulling back slightly she held scared green eyes as she spoke, "I love you Myka."

Seeing the absolute terror her words caused to immediately flash across Myka's face made Emily's heart drop, but she wouldn't let the other woman pull away. Holding tighter she didn't bother to try to hide anything in that moment. "I know you don't love me back the same way and, and maybe you never will. Maybe you can't after all you've been through..."

"Emily-"

"No, let me talk." Pulling back slightly when the kettle on the stove began to whistle, Emily tugged Myka's hand till she stepped fully into the kitchen. "Sit." Making tea for them both Emily was hyper aware of Myka sitting silently at her kitchen table fiddling with the corner of her notebook. Setting their mugs of tea on the table she sat down opposite the other woman. "I want to be in your life Myka. You make me happy. I think that I make you happy too. I understand that you had this... huge love and now she's gone. Honestly, if I could give her back to you I would." When Myka's wounded green eyes rose to meet hers, Emily smiled and spoke from her heart. "Thats how much I want you to be happy Myka. Even if it isn't with me, but... I think we are happy together. And I can't give her back to you."

Myka felt more tears seeping from her eyes and brushed them away in frustration. To be loved this much by this person... It didn't seem right. "I don't know if I deserve..."

Gripping Myka's hands in both of hers Emily spoke earnestly, "You do! And so do I Myka. We both do." When Myka shook her head Emily began to feel her frustration take over. "Don't you get it Myka? Look at me!" Emily waited for eye contact before continuing, "I have lost everything too Myka. More. I don't even remember what I had. Between the two of us I am by far more messed up than you! I rebuild my life every single day. I WANT to build it with you."

Myka was quiet for a long time before speaking, "I'll never not have secrets Emily..."

"Me too! Except mine are secrets from me as well as you."

Letting out a small laugh Myka shook her head and pulled one hand free to wipe away more escaped tears. "I don't care about that..."

"Then why do you think I care about your secrets? The only thing you can't keep from me, and me from you if we want to be together is how we feel." Taking a deep breath Emily asked her most important question. "Do you want more than a friendship with me Myka? Because I do. If you can't then please tell me. I will accept just your friendship. But if you think maybe you and I could be more... then tell me that. I'll be patient. We don't have to rush anything..." Thinking a moment she added almost under her breath, "Though there are a few things I would like to try sooner rather than later."

Myka's eyes widened at Emily's rather lascivious addition to a very romantic and heartfelt confession. But it was exactly what Myka needed to break her out of her own head. This woman knew her very well. Just enough serious mixed with humor to keep Myka from panicking. "So friends with benefits?"

Smiling now that the incredible tenseness seemed to be leaving Myka's face if only a little bit. "With hope in our hearts for more."

"With hope in our hearts..." Myka frowned, "Is that a quote?"

"I... don't think so..." Emily searched her own brain, but then grinned cockily. "I'm just very poetic."

Standing, Myka let the question go. "Come. Join me on the couch. Its still early and I'd like to spend some time as close to you as possible."

Without hesitating Emily took the offered hand and let herself be tugged to her feet. In the living room they settled into a familiar tangle on the sofa. Having not shared a bed on previous visits their intimate contact had mostly taken place in much this same position. Myka lay on her side facing out and Emily lay facing her their heads on a shared pillow. Arms wrapped around one another and a blanket thrown over them they were in their own warm little cocoon.

Emily nuzzled against Myka's long neck before whispering in the quiet room. "So... you wanna make out with me?"

Laughing gently, Myka said, "You spend too much time with teenagers"

Hands beginning to wander and lips making their way slowly up Myka's neck till she could speak softly into a nearby ear. "Is that a yes?"

Shivering at the warm breath on her neck Myka nodded, "Yeah. I'd really like to make out with you." Taking a deep breath Myka let the moment seep into her bones. Against all odds she was lying there with the woman she loved. There was simply no denying it any longer. "And maybe try a few of those 'other things' you were eluding to earlier."

"Mmmm." Shifting up onto her elbow slightly, Emily smiled. "Lucky me."

"Lucky us."


	7. Chapter 7

For the love of two women

part 7

Myka lay on her back in the center of Emily's bed with one arm thrown over her eyes as the other lay sprawled limply to the side. A small moan lingered in the back of her throat despite the complete lethargy that had overcome the rest of her body. She could feel Emily slowly traveling up her body leaving hot wet kisses behind in interesting spots along the way until she had slid all the way up popping her head out from under the sheets to plant a long lingering kiss on Myka's semi responsive lips.

Giggling, Emily pulled back, "Have I worn you out?" Pressing her naked body against Myka's enjoying the heat and dampness in all the right places between them made her want to kiss the other woman's lips deeply over and over.

As her arm was pulled away from her face Myka blinked up at Emily's dark brown eyes full of love. It was almost enough to make Myka want to grab her and kiss her senseless. If she could just lift her arms to do it. "Kiss me."

Not hesitating Emily leaned in and took Myka's mouth till they were both breathless and wanting.

Myka broke the kiss and turned her head slightly to take a deep breath causing Emily to laugh before pressing her face into Myka's neck and wrapping her arms around the lean body beside her.

Slowly Myka shifted her own arms to pull the sheet that had slid down up over their naked bodies before wrapping around Emily and holding her tight. After a minute she spoke into the crown of dark hair. "Mental virgin my ass."

Emily shook slightly with laughter. "Its true. I don't REMEMBER doing this before."

"Hmmm." Myka hummed skeptically.

"Its true." Emily pouted slightly before hugging Myka tightly and kissing her shoulder. "But I did plenty of research."

"I bet." Myka smiled as Emily laughed again. Staring up at the ceiling she replayed the last couple of hours in her mind. How exactly they had gone from heated make out session on the sofa to making love for the first time was a bit of a blur. Years in the making for Myka she had been unable to resist what they both clearly wanted. But now, as skin cooled and hearts returned to slower rhythms...

Running her fingers idly up and down Emily's back Myka's brain began to run in circles. Before she could work herself up though her cell phone, forgotten on the night stand the previous evening, began to ring.

Having more energy than her bed mate, and seemingly unaware of the dark turn Myka's thoughts had been about to take, Emily quickly slid to sit astraddle Myka's middle and reached out for the phone. Noting the display she turned it to face the woman below her. "It's Pete."

Taking the phone with one hand Myka's other hand began drifting up Emily's naked leg to her waist and back. "Hi Pete...Yeah, a good night." Grinning up at Emily who had begun exploring all the naked skin before her while Myka tried to focus on what was being said by her partner. "Ahh... thats great. I know you like pancakes- ah!" Myka gripped Emily's hand quickly before the woman could tweak sensitive skin again and got only an insolent grin in response to her frown. "No. Nothing. Just, ah, spilled my tea... Right. Us girls are just enjoying tea time and reading to each other."

At those words Emily had to slap a hand over her mouth to prevent a shout of laughter from escaping. Falling forward to bury her face in Myka's neck the rest of the conversation continued.

"I actually think I'm going to stay here Pete. If you don't mind driving the rest of the way without me..." Myka smiled both from Pete reassuring words and Emily suddenly sitting back up and nodding enthusiastically down at her. Smiling she reached up to brush strait black hair over a pale shoulder. "Well, I'll rent a car or, or maybe Emily will drive me..." This caused a commotion on both ends of the phone and Myka wasn't sure which to respond to. The decision was taken out of her hands when Emily pulled the phone away from her.

"Pete! I will gladly drive Myka home so that her and I can enjoy more tea time together...Yes I promise to return her in a good mood and will have her call you...yes Pete. Bye." Emily leaned back and blocked Myka's hands from reaching the phone all the while laughing and grinning wickedly. "Yes Pete, by tea we mean having sex."

"Ack! Emily!" Myka quickly sat up and used her longer reach to grab the cell phone out of Emily's hand. "Pete..." Getting no response she looked at the phone to see the call had ended. "You!"

Emily just laughed as Myka flipped her onto her back and loomed over her. Arching her neck so Myka could more easily plant biting kisses along it. "Is it tea time already?"

* * *

Alone in the bed Myka stretched out one long arm to pull her cell phone off the night stand. She could hear Emily in the kitchen putting together a meal for them. Looking down at the small screen she scanned a text from Pete saying he was on his way out of town and to 'have fun'. There was also one from Claudia who clearly knew that Pete had left Myka behind in Wyoming. Another well meant 'have fun'. The small smile her friend's words caused slowly fell from her face. This wasn't a bit of 'fun'. This was so much more than that.

"Okay, pickings were slim-"

Pulled from her thoughts Myka put her phone back on the nightstand. "Aren't they always?" Sitting up she helped Emily place the tray on the bed while teasing the woman about her general lack of interest in cooking.

Settling on the bed cross legged, Emily ignored the teasing. "Toast. Jam. Coffee for you." Handing over the cup their fingers linger as well as their gazes. "We will get a real meal out later."

Looking down into her cup, Myka frowned still thinking about the texts she had received. Their implication that what she was doing was just passing time.

"Myka?"

Looking back up quickly at the concern in Emily's voice, Myka realized how long she had let her mind wander. "I'm sorry. Just thinking."

Emily swallowed hard before setting her now unappealing tea back down on the tray and scooting around so that she could touch Myka's face. "What about?"

Much to her embarrassment, Myka felt her eyes grow slightly watery. "You know you are more than a bit of fun to me right?"

Emily could feel her heart beating in her chest. The sound making it difficult to focus for a moment. She knew this wouldn't last. She knew it would all be pulled from her hands eventually. She just hadn't though it would happen quite this quickly, but the look on Myka's face did not bode well. Clearing her throat she tried to make words that would reassure Myka that it was okay. She hadn't done anything wrong. She had given Emily more than she had hoped for. More than she had felt before. "Of course I know that Myka. I know you care for me, but..." Taking a breath she brushed her fingers across the frown lines marring the other woman's face. "But I understand."

Pulling back slightly Myka tried to read Emily's expression. "You understand what?"

"I saw you looking at your phone. The real world intruding..." Unable to keep up eye contact Emily shifted till her back rested against the headboard pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms tightly around them. "I understand Myka, but please forgive me. I wasn't quite ready for this to happen so quickly." Giving a watery smile she squeezed herself tighter to contain the dull ache that was developing in her chest. "I thought I'd have a little more time is all."

"What?" The obvious sadness on Emily's previously happy face was like a punch to the gut for Myka. "Obviously you don't understand. Emily I'm not going anywhere. Did you...did you sleep with me thinking I was just going to walk away?"

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, Emily was ashamed to admit the truth so she said nothing.

"Why?"

Emily opened her eyes. "Why what?"

"Why would you... open yourself up to that? That kind of hurt?"

Emily could see Myka was genuinely bewildered. Shaking her head she wondered again at how such an amazing woman seemed to have missed how incredible a person she was and that anyone would be blessed to know her. For any length of time. "Because you are worth it Myka. You are worth it to me. For one night. A week. A lifetime. You are worth risking the pain of loss to have enjoyed the pleasure of being with you. Don't you get that? Have you been so let down in the past that you can't see your own value? Because I can see it and I have brain damage!"

"Don't say it like that." Myka's eyes flashed angrily. She hated it when Emily so cavalierly referred to her memory loss.

"I'm sorry." Reaching out Emily placed one hand on Myka's shoulder. "You are worth the risk Myka. Please believe that."

"But not worth fighting for?" Myka felt the body next to hers stiffen and let her hands fall away as Emily sat up to look at her with an unreadable expression. "A few minutes ago you thought I was about to say I wanted out. Right? And your response was to just let me walk away... Well, I can tell you any relationship we have is going to be difficult Emily. There are things, things that will probably one day break us up. So I have to wonder if you wont even fight me to stay in this relationship what chance do we have when outside forces come into play?"

Standing from the bed, Emily looked down at the other woman. Shaking her head she paced the length of the bed before turning back to face Myka she wrapped her arms around her own middle squeezing tightly. "I... I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. Its just, you are so... skittish! Since the moment you came back into my life I've been waiting for you to disappear."

Rising to her knees on the edge of the bed, Myka pulled Emily's stiff form close. "I don't think you are a naturally passive person Emily. Do you?" Getting a small eye roll in response, Myka went on, "Then don't be passive in this relationship. I'm going to need you to be strong. Unless you think you can't handle me..."

At this Emily let out a breath of air and returned Myka's hug. "Please, I can take you."

"Yeah? Well, do you think you can take on my friends? The ones that aren't like 'good time' Pete? And my family of course. And the demands of my job?"

Swallowing hard, Emily looked into somber green eyes. "Yeah. I can take all that too."

"Good, because what I was thinking before this whole uncomfortable conversation was that I was rather wondering if you would like to drive me home today... and have dinner at my place... then you could maybe stay the night." As silence stretched between them she added nervously as if it wasn't clear, "At my place."

Letting Myka squirm a minute more before responding, "Well why didn't you just say so." Grinning Emily leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss to the other woman's lips.

A little startled, Myka sputtered, "Thats it? Shouldn't we... I don't know, talk more?"

"Its a three hour car ride."

Myka's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she sat back on her heels. "Good point."


	8. Chapter 8

For the love of two women

part 8

Myka's hands tensed unconsciously on the steering wheel of Emily's car as she drove past the sign welcoming them to Univille. The three hour drive had become over four as the two had stopped for a leisurely lunch. Along the way their conversation had shifted back and forth from what it would mean for the two of them to be together and how it would work with both their jobs to more mundane, and safe topics like literature and their film versions. Another in a long line of surprising characteristics in Emily that Myka had to adjust to was her love for movies. Helena had not enjoyed loud and visually over stimulating modern movies. More evidence that the woman beside her was her own person and not a shadow of someone else.

"Hey." Reaching out, Emily ran her fingertips over Myka's jaw. "Do you know that a tendon in your cheek flexes when you grind your teeth like that?"

Myka automatically loosened her clenched jaw. "I hope you find it attractive."

"Oh I do." Smiling, Emily looked out the window to take in the small town they were driving through. "I just wish you weren't so tense. You know... we don't actually have to do this. I can stay at a hotel instead."

Jerking her gaze toward her passenger briefly, Myka reached out to take one of Emily's hands in hers and placed them both on her own thigh holding on tightly. "No. I want you to see my life here. Meet my friends. Know all of me." Seeing the smile on Emily's face she added, "Besides, there isn't a hotel in this town. Just Leena's Inn."

"And you were doing so well."

The humorous tone belayed the cutting nature of the words and Myka let out a tiny laugh. Noticing the smile slip slowly from Emily's face Myka asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, but less than you."

"They will like you." Myka knew that much with certainty. The uncertainty came from how everyone would feel about having the woman with Helena's face in their midst once again. She really should have thought this through better. Asked them all how they felt about it before bringing Emily home with her. But the die was cast now and she had to trust that her friends would support her and this unusual relationship no matter what.

Gripping the hand in hers tighter, Myka used the other to click on the blinker as she slowed down before turning into the Inn's driveway. Coming to a stop in front of the building she smiled as Emily looked out the window curiously.

"Its lovely Myka." Grinning she opened her door as Myka shut off the car engine. Stretching she waited for the taller woman to take their bags out of the back seat and walk around the vehicle to take her hand again. She had found it strange that Myka lived in a bed and breakfast, but Myka had brushed off the oddity by saying she was staying there on the governments directive, and dime. Who could argue with that?

"You will like the inside as well. Come on." Tugging the hand in hers Myka led them up the front porch steps and opened the door. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Leena came around the corner immediately only stumbling slightly at the sight of the woman at Myka's side despite expecting their arrival. "Hello Myka, and this must be Emily. Welcome."

Shaking the innkeepers hand, Emily smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you..."

Myka jumped in with an introduction feeling stupid for not doing so immediately. "This is Leena. She owns the B&B and takes care of all of us."

"Ah! Yes, I have heard about you and your fabulous cooking." Emily turned on the charm wanting to make a good impression on the first of Myka's friends she was to meet.

"And I you! I am glad Myka has finally brought you by." Leena shook the proffered hand trying not to be overwhelmed by the blaring aura coming off the woman. It was as if Emily had no natural filter and all she felt and experienced flooded out to the world. "Please make yourself at home. Dinner is in a couple of hours, but would either of you like something now?"

Emily and Myka exchanged a look, but Myka was the one who spoke up. "We had lunch on the road so are fine for now. I'm just going to show Emily around, but save us a seat for dinner." Before Leena could take her leave though, Myka asked, "Is everyone at, the, er Warehouse?"

Not batting an eye at Myka's stumble over what to call her place of work, Leena smiled as she answered, "Yes. Pete stopped in briefly before joining the rest of the team there. I expect them all here for dinner, including Artie, unless something pulls them away."

Nodding her head in understanding, Myka reached out for Emily's hand. "Lets take our bags up to my room and then I'll show you around. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Letting herself be pulled along, Emily smiled at Leena as she passed the woman. "It is lovely to meet you."

"And you as well Emily. I look forward to talking to you more." Leena grinned from ear to ear as Myka eagerly tugged the woman behind her. Watching the two retreat up the stairs she shook her head. It was kind of amazing to witness, but Emily Lake's aura was almost irresistible. It was no wonder Myka hadn't stood a chance against falling for her. Despite the obvious complications. And much like another visitor to their inn the colors matched and molded with Myka's in a truly beautiful display.

Pulling Emily along behind her Myka rushed up the stairs. At the landing she paused before pointing out her own room. "I'm second on the left. Pete is across the hall from me. Claudia, who you will meet later is at the end of the hall..." As they walked past the closed door that used to be Helena's Myka felt the hand in hers squeeze tightly not realizing that it was in response to her own death grip on the other woman's hand.

"And that one?" Emily pulled Myka up short after seeing the way Myka blanched at one door in particular.

Turning to meet Emily's gaze, Myka answered, "That was Helena's room."

"I see." Letting her fingertips glide across the closed door she gave a small nod of respect. "Now show me yours Agent Bering." She knew that the subject would most likely come up again, but for now she just wanted to enjoy her time with Myka. Her time to learn more about the woman she loved despite the ghosts that may linger behind closed doors.

Myka led them down the hallway till she could open her own door. With a small flourish she let Emily enter ahead of her. Setting both their bags down by the door she watched as the other woman circled the room clearly assessing what she was seeing. Unconcerned about what conclusions Emily may be making about her she closed the door and crossed the room to sit on the comfortable chair situated near the window waiting for the other woman to be done with her exploration of Myka's space.

Running her fingers along the spines of books on the shelf, Emily made a mental note of the ones she hadn't read. Next she moved to the dresser with a few framed photos of what must be family and friends. There was one of Myka with a tiny baby. Holding it up she gave a questioning look.

"My niece."

Sparing one more glance at the sweet picture she placed it back in its spot next to an older couple that she assumed to be Myka's parents. Pulling open the top drawer of the dresser a couple of inches she impishly peeked inside and was pleased to discover Myka's unmentionables. Tossing a grin over her shoulder she could see Myka both blushing and repressing a small laugh at her discovery. Pushing the drawer closed with a quiet, "I'll take a closer look in there later", Emily continued inspecting the room.

Myka knew she had a stupid grin on her face as she watched Emily shamelessly inspecting her room. Conclusions and questions both danced across the other woman's face and she couldn't wait to hear each of them. Finally, after ruffling the fur on the teddy bear placed in a position of pride in the center of her pillows, Emily came to a halt in front of Myka. Grasping Emily's hand in her own she tugged till the other woman sat comfortably in her lap. "So, what conclusions have you come to Ms. Lake?"

Settling down with one arm wrapped around Myka's shoulders, Emily gave the room one last look over before focusing on the woman holding her close. "I think that you are either extremely OCD or perhaps a serial killer."

Laughing, Myka leaned back slightly, "What?"

"Dear, your room is frighteningly tidy."

Still laughing, Myka leaned up to steal a quick kiss. "I do have a housekeeper you know. Perhaps Leena is the serial killer?"

"Maybe. I will assess her at dinner." Emily leaned in and kissed Myka again. This time with far more serious intent. After a moment she pulled back slightly out of breath. "Thank you for bringing me here. For trusting me."

Catching her own breath, Myka used one hand to cradle the other woman's face and bring it back in for another kiss. "I trust you Emily. It's the rest of the world that scares me."

Not quite sure what to say to that Emily glanced over to the neatly made four poster bed. "That looks like a very comfortable bed Agent Bering. Would you like to show it to me? Up close?"

Liking the way this was going, Myka grinned. "Why yes I would Ms. Lake." Standing up, Myka guided them both across the room til they both fell onto the bed in question. "Soft yes?"

Smiling, Emily brushed unruly curls away from Myka's face. "Very."

"Think you can sleep here?"

The 'with me' was left unspoken between them.

"Yes. I do."


	9. Chapter 9

For the love of two women

part 9

Myka leaned back in her chair watching Emily and Leena chatting over tea. After a brief but fairly heated make out session that left both women wishing they had stayed at Emily's where they could be alone with just each other the two made their way downstairs for the rest of the tour of the B&B. The fact that they were at Myka's and were going to have a meal with all her friends in a couple of hours put a damper on their ardor. The tour of course led them to the well appointed library that Myka was eager to show off and Leena had followed them in shortly there after with a tray of tea and cookies. And Emily had insisted the inn keeper sit with them.

"That's right! You said you have a ferret." Emily swiftly turned her gaze on Myka after hearing Leena tell how the Agent had found the poor animal and took it in on her first day at the Warehouse. "I didn't see it upstairs."

Pulling her thoughts to the conversation, Myka answered the unspoken question. "Claudia usually keeps him when I'm away. He is probably in her room since I've been on a case."

"Ahh, I see." Reaching over, Emily took Myka's hand where it rested on the arm of the chair that sat at an angle from the couch she and Leena were seated on. "And you questioned my having a cat! You rescued a rodent!"

"He's not a rodent!"

"You have a cat Emily?"

Leena and Myka spoke at the same time but it was Leena that Emily answered though she didn't relinquish her hold on Myka's hand. "Yes, his name is Dickens. And he is quite fat and lazy. And he loves me."

Leena smiled serenely. "That is why we have pets. Unconditional love."

Squeezing the hand in hers, Emily agreed. "Yes. Exactly."

Before the topic of love could move from animals to people as Myka suddenly realized Leena was headed, the sound of the front door opening and people coming in interrupted them.

Leena jumped to her feet, "Oh! I have to finish getting dinner ready. I'm sure the troops will be famished." Pausing a moment though, she squeezed Emily's shoulder, "But I am very glad we got a chance to talk Emily. I am happy you are here with us."

Emily watched the inn keeper leave the room before looking over at a tensing Myka. "You all right?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the one about to meet my friends." Myka realized she was sounding snippy and frowned. "I'm sorry. You are just concerned. They will like you. And I believe you will like them. I just... worry."

"You wouldn't be my Myka if you didn't." Leaning forward, Emily placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Myka's mouth before standing up and tugging at Myka's hand. "Now. Introduce me."

Letting herself be pulled up, Myka grinned. "Yes Ma'am."

The two women made their way hand in hand from the library to the living room where the Warehouse team was just drifting in.

Claudia looked up and all but squealed. "Myka! And.. ah, Emily!"

Not fully aware of the reason behind the young woman's mix of excitement and awkwardness, Emily smiled. "You must be Claudia. Nice to meet you." Glancing at the tall man behind her, she smiled at the familiar face, "Hello Pete."

Stepping around the fidgeting Claudia, Pete leaned down to give Emily a friendly hug. "Hi Emily. Thank you for bringing my partner home."

"My pleasure." Emily's smile grew at her own double meaning knowing Myka had understood when the taller woman shot her a quick look but before any teasing could take place a third person joined them.

"And you remember Steve?" Myka indicated the quiet agent bringing up the rear. She knew Emily's memories of the kidnapping were vague thanks to the Regent's mind wipe, but she did have some recollection of those couple of days. Steve had played an integral part in Emily's rescue.

"Yes. Hello again." Emily shook the man's hand.

"Hello Emily. Its good to see you." Steve smiled awkwardly before withdrawing his hand. "Well, I'm just, ah, am going to run upstairs to clean up a bit before dinner."

Holding her smile despite the sudden awkwardness left in Steve's wake, Emily looked at the faces surrounding her one by one till she landed on Myka chewing on her bottom lip. Giving a small wink and a smile to the taller woman she turned to Claudia. "Myka tells me you are taking classes a SDU?"

"Oh, oh yeah! I am." Claudia's eyes widened comically at the question but she answered without missing a beat thankful for a safe topic to talk to their guest about. "And you're a teacher so that would interest you!"

Laughing lightly, Emily agreed with the awkward young woman. "Yes I suppose. But I am interested in you because you are Myka's friend." Seeing the frightened look passing across the girl's face Emily tossed an over the shoulder quip to Myka, "Oh, dear I think I'm making her nervous."

Reaching out Myka rubbed Claudia's shoulder. "Relax Claud."

"Right! Of course not, I mean I'm not nervous." Letting out a big breath Claudia spoke with determination. "I'm sorry Emily, I'm just a dork. So if you can get used to that then we will get along fine."

Laughing easily, Emily nodded her agreement. "Not to worry Claudia. Once you get to know me you'll find I'm quite dorky myself."

As things began to relax between their guest and resident techie, Pete pulled Myka aside while the other two made their way back into the library to chat and Claudia could finished off the plate of cookies left over from their tea. "Hey Myk's, just so you know I think Artie called Mrs. F. about... you know: Emily."

Looking into the library to see her girlfriend and her friend getting to know one another Myka grimaced. "Its not like they don't know about her Pete. If they had a problem with it they could have said something months ago."

"Yeah, but that was when she was 150 miles away from the Warehouse."

"Well its too late now Pete." Squeezing his arm she gave a halfhearted smile before stepping around him to join the two in the library. "It is far too late now."

As she walked away from him Pete realized how very far gone Myka was. Hesitating for a minute, Pete tried to feel the vibes around him but couldn't pin anything specific down. There was no eerie feeling of imminent doom making his stomach clench, but things were most definitely unsettled. Deciding his only course of action currently was to simply be there for his friends Pete followed the small group into the library hoping to liberate a cookie before Claudia finished them all off.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:I am kinda rushing this update. I try to always have a few chapters done in advance so I can make changes in case things don't go the way I want. Which meant this chapter just needed a good editing (or as good as my editing ever is) before posting. But was feeling kinda down about W13 tonight so figured I would remind myself that I have already gone so far off canon it doesn't really matter!

Please enjoy.

And big thank you's to everyone who has reviewed, and followed, and favorited.

For the Love of Two Women

part 10

"...so I looked in the classroom and there is the poor substitute writing on the chalk board with a kick me sign taped to his back!" Receiving the appropriate amount of laughter Emily, ever the story teller, continued to entertain the rest of the people at the dinner table. "I open the door and walk in and I swear the entire class clammed up. They all but sat at attention! Going to the poor frazzled sub I pulled the sign off his back and just asked 'Who?'"

"There is no way those kids rolled over!" Pete exclaimed fully invested in the tale of High School confrontation.

"Of course they didn't. But human nature being what it is not a one of them could keep their eyes from darting to the guilty party!" Ignoring the exclamation of 'oh no' from Pete she finished her story. "I walked up to the perpetrator and stuck the sign to his back and told the room in no uncertain terms that if I heard one more outburst from across the hall I would be back and I wouldn't be in such a good mood."

As the rest of the table laughed in the appropriate places, Claudia's voice had taken on a strange edge as the dinner progressed. "Hard core Emily." Turning her gaze toward Myka she leaned over to speak quietly to her friend, "Myka, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Myka raised her eyebrows in question, "Right now?"

Glancing around the table of concerned faces, Claudia backed down. "Nah, but later. Yeah?"

"Of course Claud." Myka's mind turned inward at the young woman's comment. Staring at her plate and pushing a few pieces of broccoli around in its butter sauce without actually eating any of it she was almost startled when Emily's hand grasped hers on the table top. Darting her gaze up to meet dark concerned eyes all she could do was smile weakly.

Conversation continued around the table though slightly less exuberant until a noise from the front of the house caught their attention. In a flash the mood turned anxious and Emily glanced around taking in the darting eyes and shifting bodies. Before she could question the change a short round man with bushy eyebrows bustled into the room aiming for the empty chair at the head of the table. Watching him sit she met his gaze and smiled the moment he sat down and looked up.

"Ah! Hello, yes, Leena said we had a guest."

Myka spoke up quickly to prevent the situation from getting more awkward. "Artie, this is my girlfriend Emily Lake. Emily, Artie Nielsen my boss."

Emily smiled charmingly, "Hello Mr. Nielsen. Nice to meet you."

"And you." Artie turned his focus to filling his plate, but spoke quietly to Myka even though everyone heard. "Mrs. Fredrick will be stopping by later."

"You called her?" Myka felt her stomach drop as reality set back in. Artie just nodded and began eating his meal. One that Myka now had no stomach for as she looked around the table at the tense faces of her friends till it landed on Emily who was watching her intently. Smiling awkwardly she tried to be reassuring.

As the silence stretched a little too long Leena tactfully stood and began clearing the dishes of those who were finished eating. They had long since stopped holding dinner for Artie who was well known for late nights at the Warehouse. Most of them were already done. "Lets hope Mrs. Fredrick can make it in time for dessert. I made her favorite: apple pie."

"Ooooh, yes, lets hope she gets here before its all gone!" Pete exclaimed totally obliterating the last of the lingering tension in the room.

"Worry not Pete. I baked two." Leena patted his shoulder as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

Gathering up his own dirty plate, Pete stood, "Awesome. Anyone up for some video gameage before dessert?"

Handing hers and Emily's dishes to Pete, Myka smiled. "We are going to pass. I want to show Emily the garden."

Following Myka's lead, Emily stood. "Sorry Pete. But save me some pie."

"No promises." Pete tossed over his shoulder as he wandered toward the kitchen.

"I'm with Pete Man for some vids." Claudia quickly stood and followed after him but looked back at Myka. "Later?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." Turning to Emily she took the woman's hand. "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

Artie watched the two women disappear out the back door before focusing back on his meal.

Having quietly watched everything Steve leaned his elbows on the table resting his chin on his hands staring at his boss. Just waiting.

Finally Artie looked up and gruffly asked, "What?"

"Are agents not allowed to have personal relationships or bring them to the Inn?" Steve questioned innocently.

Artie choked a little before wiping his mouth on his napkin. "You know this is no ordinary relationship."

"No, it is a very delicate one. Being pursed by your top agent who has been through a lot over the last year." Steve stared the older man down. "I would hope that you aren't pressing an agenda of your own. Letting bias influence your actions."

Artie's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "I am not biased agent Jinks. I don't care what gender my agents perfer-"

Steve cut him off, "That isn't what I meant Artie and you know it. Are you biased against HG Wells?"

Artie stared him in the eye and carefully enunciated his answer. "No I am not."

"Do you have a problem with Myka in this relationship?" Steve pressed.

"No."

"Lie." Steve was actually taken aback. He hadn't thought it of the older man. He knew Artie was gruff but in the end he always had their best interest at heart. The mild anxiety he had been feeling since Pete had told them Myka was bringing Emily home flared to outright concern. Having witnessed Emily Lake be interrogated by Marcus Diamond for hours before he had been able to do anything about it left him with all kinds of guilt. He knew how strong the woman was, but he had also seen her broken even if she didn't remember all the details. And he was going to do everything in his power now to make sure she at least had a chance at happiness.

Artie quickly reached out for Steve's arm before he could get up in disgust. "Its not like you think Steve. I don't have a problem with who Myka is with. I have a problem with the circumstances surrounding her. I didn't agree with the decision about HG. I still don't."

"I see." Steve sat back down. He glanced out the back window but couldn't see the two women in question. Looking back at Artie he spoke carefully, "They do seem happy though. And she ...she seems like a whole person Artie. Isn't she?"

"I suppose she is. Myka would be the one to ask about that." Setting down his silverware Artie sighed, "I just wish for an easy relationship for her. For them both. But I guess easy is not meant for people of the Warehouse."

"No. I suppose its not." Standing up, Steve squeezed Artie's shoulder. "But we do still have each other. And we all have their backs."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

As Myka pulled Emily out the back door behind her she held the woman's hand and led them across the yard toward Leena's flower garden. Evening had fully descended and it was rather dark as they crossed the expanse of grass toward the secluded back corner of the property where a cluster of trees and bushes protected a comfortable bench from most eyes. Myka was very familiar with the terrain having spent many an afternoon reading and relaxing in the sheltered space surrounded by whatever was in bloom.

Emily however stumbled slightly on the uneven grass, "Slow down Myka."

Pulling up short, Myka looked back realizing that she was all but dragging the other woman behind her in a bid to put as much distance between them and the awkward dinner . "I'm so sorry Emily. I.."

Stepping into Myka's personal space, Emily wrapped her arms around the taller woman and squeezed tightly. "Its okay. I was just slipping a bit. My legs aren't quite as long as yours."

Letting out a big sigh, Myka hugged Emily tightly once before easing back and taking the woman's hand to lead them at a much slower pace across the yard. Entering the sheltered glade she directed Emily to sit while she pulled a couple of citronella candles out from under a small table. Quickly lighting two she smiled up at the other woman's now candle lit face. "They don't smell great but will help keep the bugs away."

Reaching out her hand Emily wiggled her fingers till Myka took it and allowed herself to be pulled onto the bench to settle tightly against each other. After a few moment s of silence Emily asked, "Are you in trouble?"

Myka thought about the question for a few minutes before answering. "No. Not really. I am very good at what I do and I have not broken any official rules. I think... people are just tense right now."

"Because of everything that happened? The people you lost?"

Myka's breath caught at the question. Leave it to Emily's brain to connect dots Myka hadn't even been aware of. "Yes. I'm sure that's part of it. Definitely for Claudia. Its going to take some adjusting for her to get used to you in my life."

"She seems very special. Wise beyond her years, but still, quite young."

Myka hugged the other woman tighter against her side for a moment. "Well observed Ms. Lake."

"Just give her time Myka. One thing I can tell, no matter how she may feel about me right now she loves you." Emily hated that her presence was causing any distress for her lover. While she didn't think any of it was insurmountable or too horrible, it was still difficult to know you were the cause of it. "Just give it all time."

Myka let those words settle on her. It seemed like time had been slipping away from her for the past few years. But now, in this moment she wanted it all to slow down. Just for awhile at least. Letting herself settle completely back into Emily's embrace she breathed deeply the scent of night air and the woman holding her. "I think I might just have some time to spare for once."

Emily smiled against the top of the curly head that had found its place against her shoulder. "Then aren't I the lucky one that you are spending it with me."

Comfortable silence stretched between them with just the sound of crickets and night birds breaking in to their private bubble. Myka was just starting to feel a slight chill when the slamming of the back door and the sound of Pete shouting caused them both to jump.

"Myka! Emily! Leena wont let us eat the pie till you come in so get back in here!"

Emily and Myka began laughing at the rather childish plea. "He an be quite demanding when it comes to his food."

"No kidding!" Reluctantly, Emily let Myka pull out of her arms watching as the other woman leaned forward to begin blowing out the candles. Before she could extinguish the second one a well modulated voice came from the shadows startling them.

"If I might have a moment before we enjoy Leena's pie."

Myka stood up strait at the sound of Mrs. Fredrick's voice watching as the intimidating woman stepped into the small area lit by the single candle. "Of course ma'am."


End file.
